


An Arcadian Christmas

by obi1mcgregor



Series: Academic Arcadia [186]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-24
Updated: 2012-01-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi1mcgregor/pseuds/obi1mcgregor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our lads celebrate the anniversary of their ceremony in the garden in Christmas in Williamsburg (Revised).</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Arcadian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> Thanks to Mali Wane for posting

Ian and Quinn took the Christmas party with them when they came home.  
  
After putting their presents and leftovers away, Ian headed for the bedroom to wait for Quinn, who had gone next door to get their pups. Artoo and Sandy had spent the day with the Changs, while their dads enjoyed Christmas at the Mastersons' place.  
  
By the time Quinn entered the bedroom, Ian was already in his pajamas, snuggled under the covers waiting for Quinn to join him.  
  
"I'm stuffed," Quinn groaned. "My folks sure threw a great shindig."  
  
"Yeah," Ian said, patting his stomach under the covers. "They outdid themselves, even with all the food my family brought. I don't think I'll be able to eat again for a week." He snuggled up beside Quinn in bed, and after a few kisses, they were both asleep, exhausted from all their holiday festivities.  
  
Ian woke to an empty bed and went in search of his husband. Nearing the kitchen, he smelled the unmistakable aroma of cinnamon French toast.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy-head," Quinn said with a grin.  
  
"Mmmm, smells delicious!" said Ian, suddenly wide awake.  
  
They sat down to a hearty breakfast, which fortified them for the coming hours at the soup kitchen. Though last year they did little more than drop off leftovers, this year they spent much of the day there. They set tables, seated people, and passed out heaping plates full of food. A rousing rendition of 'Jingle Bells', led by the lads, had everyone singing and clapping. They stayed to help with the clean-up, clearing dishes and bagging trash.  
  
Once home, warmed by the fire and Christmas tree lights, a contemplative Ian had Quinn asking, "Penny for your thoughts?"  
  
Ian sighed. "I bet Luke wastes a lot of food each day. Instead of throwing it away, we should have our own charity, to take on part of the burden of feeding the community."  
  
"Aye, lad, and some of the students can barely afford one meal a day, even with scholarships," Quinn added. "Let's talk to Case when we get back to work to see if there's something we can do."  
  
Quinn took Ian into his arms and hugged him, turning his face up to kiss him. Ian melted into the kiss, his thoughts of the day melting with it, just as Quinn hoped they would. Quinn deepened the kiss, a hand pushing up Ian's sweater to rub his stomach.  
  
"Unh," Ian moaned into Quinn's mouth.  
  
Quinn eased Ian to the carpet, pulling his sweater off along the way. He licked the spot behind Ian's right ear, then moved down his jaw, stopping to lick and kiss Ian's delectable mouth. He feasted on a very dimpled chin, making Ian moan. Continuing down Ian's body, Quinn suckled first one brown nipple, then the other. The incredible sounds his herven was making spurred Quinn on, and he licked and nipped his way along Ian's torso, spending time laving his navel.  
  
Ian's "Please, Qui," and the bulge in his jeans told Quinn to stop the teasing. He unzipped Ian's jeans and eased them over his erection, capturing it between his lips and loving his mouthful, until Ian came with a gasp. Quinn gathered Ian in his arms and held him tenderly.  
  
When Ian was once again somewhat coherent, he unzipped Quinn's jeans, pulling his shaft out from its pouch and petting it. He looked into his husband's eyes as he stroked, knowing Quinn loved the intensity of their connection. Quinn finally came over Ian's hand, sated and happy. As soon as he could move, Quinn got the throw pillows and quilt from the couch and covered them, before joining Ian in slumber.  
  
The next morning, they rose a bit after 8. Although eager to spend the day at the bookstore, the men enjoyed a leisurely, playful shower, took care of the pups, and watched a little TV, making sure their hair was dry before heading out. Since they had skipped breakfast, their first stop was the caf?, where they chose gingerbread and cranberry-walnut muffins, washed down with peppermint cappuccinos.  
  
"I hope they have the soundtrack to 'Anything Goes'. I really enjoyed it when we saw it on our Valentine's cruise," Ian said enthusiastically.  
  
"And I'm looking for the C.S. Lewis biography they reviewed in the Times. I'm thinking of including it in the fall curriculum," Quinn said.  
  
After their meal, the men browsed the store. They met up a couple of hours later and showed off their treats -- some Indie Rock CDs to add to Ian's ever-growing 'music to grade exams by' collection, and "The Nature of Alexander" for Quinn. Finding a couple of comfortable chairs, they decided to read for a while. Ian started in on an anthology of the year's best short stories, while Quinn read an obscure Christopher Moore novel.  
  
After an hour, the men were ready for a snack. Amaretto brownies caught their eye at the caf?, and they washed them down with hot chocolate. They browsed the store a little longer, then weeded out their treasures and headed home to a mellow night and a warm bed.  
  
They awakened in the morning to the most delicious aromas. As neither one of them had left the bed to prepare breakfast, curiosity got the better of them, and they donned robes and went to investigate.  
  
When they entered the kitchen, they found a note, in Ginny's handwriting, telling them blueberry pancakes were warming in the oven and spinach lasagna was in the fridge, and for them to enjoy their day. Jo had also signed the note, which wished them a happy anniversary.  
  
The men sat down to enjoy their breakfast, holding hands and kissing throughout the meal. This was how they had always wanted to celebrate. When they had their first Williamsburg anniversary, they were forced to spend Christmas apart, while hiding their love for one another and wearing their wedding rings on chains hidden under sweaters. Now that the two clans celebrated the holidays together, they could express their love openly in front of family and friends, and proudly wear their rings for everyone to see.  
  
After putting the dishes in the sink, they headed to the living room, hand in hand, discovering soft music was playing. Quinn grabbed Ian and slowly began to dance around the room, Ian laying his head on Quinn's broad chest. When he looked up, Quinn just had to kiss those gorgeous lips. He danced them to the couch, undoing their robes along the way, then laid them both down, never breaking the kiss.  
  
He ground their now-exposed bodies together, somehow managing to align their erect cocks. Only the need to breathe broke the kiss. They moved together faster and faster, never able to get enough of each other. Within minutes, both men had spilled their seed over stomachs and thighs. When they could rouse themselves, they headed to the bathroom, where their kissing and caressing continued until the hot water from their shower turned cold. They dried one another off, then crawled under the covers and promptly went to sleep.  
  
They woke a few hours later and got out of bed after a few lazy kisses, then walked to the living room to exchange anniversary presents that were under the tree.  
  
"Nice!" Quinn exclaimed at the Lego set of the Guggenheim Museum, which was one of their favorite destinations for day-trips to New York City.  
  
"Oh, Qui!" Ian said giddily as he looked through the Shadowmarch series by Tad Williams. The men knew what their evening's entertainment would be. After admiring their gifts a bit longer, Ian let the pups out while Quinn got the mail.  
  
"Here's a large envelope for both of us," Quinn said. They sat on the sofa and opened the mail, saving the envelope for last. Inside were several postcards from family and friends with anniversary wishes. Looking closely at the cards, the men noticed they were all pictures of Williamsburg. They reminisced when they recognized a place they had visited while there.  
  
"Oh, look, this is where we bought the rings!" Ian beamed.  
  
"And the little church where we saw the wedding," Quinn chimed in.  
  
When they had finished, they tidied the coffee table, then Ian excused himself. The neat pile of postcards came tumbling to the carpet after Quinn looked up. Ian stood in front of him, wearing only a ribbon tied to his cock. With a growl, Quinn leaned forward and untied the ribbon with his teeth and began to suck on his prize.  
  
"Mmm, I love edible gifts," Quinn ground out. He continued to suck, making Ian's legs go weak. Quinn eased them both to the carpet, fumbled in the end-table drawer for the lube, and quickly prepared them both. With his cock poised to breach Ian, he kissed the bridge of his husband's nose and drove in to the hilt, thrusting hard and fast. He tried to slow their motions, wanting their lovemaking to last, but the sound of Ian falling apart beneath him was too much.  
  
Quinn came with a roar, Ian right behind him. His upper body sagged back against the carpet, while his cock remained sheathed in the warmth of Ian's body. After what seemed like an eternity, the two lay still on the floor, bodies entwined.  
  
"Every morning I wake with you in my arms and every time I look at you, I fall in love all over again," Quinn said into the top of Ian's head.  
  
"I'm the luckiest man in the galaxy," said Ian, choking back tears.  
  
"Ah, laddie," Quinn whispered and folded Ian deeper into his arms. Their kiss was long and slow, filled with all the love and passion they felt for one another. When the kiss was finally broken, their eyes were brimming with unshed tears.  
  
"We were truly wed on this day," Ian said quietly.  
  
Covered with the quilt from the couch, they lay tightly intertwined, silent except for an occasional sigh, and drifted off to sleep. Newlyweds forever.


End file.
